Characters' List (Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
All the Characters in Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi. Information I will listed all the characters was based on Shadow Skills, Bleach, Samurai X, and etc. ☀ ★ Main Characters ★ ☀ Noted: Those are the main characters for I will made decide. # Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ☀ - Heir of the Uzu-Nami Clan and the Hayabusa. Team leader of Akuma. The Jinchuuriki of Kurumi (Fem. Kurama), the Kyuubi no Kitsune. # Ryu Hayabusa '�� - Heir of the 2nd branch of the Hayabusa Clan. Co-leader of Akuma and Partner of Naruto. # '''Tsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze '- Heiress of the Uzu-Nami Clan and the Hayabusa. Naruto's sister and Ryu's boyfriend. # '''Ayane Tenshin - Naruto's angel, Hayate and Kasumi's half-sister/cousin. Leader of Team Tenshi # Sakura Haruno - Naruto's soul-mate, Konoha Kunoichi (Former; soon), Dragon Kunoichi (Soon), Combat medical-nin. # Kasum'''i '''Tenshin - Heiress of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. # Momiji Higurashi '- Shrine Maiden kunoichi. # '''Hayate Tensbin '- Heir of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, Ayane's half-sister/cousin. Supportive and Other Characters 1 = OOC (Original Other Character) = # Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze ★ - The Godaime Ryukage, # Joe Hayabusa ★ - The White Dragon, Clan head of the 2nd branch of the Hayabusa Clan # Shizure Hayabusa ★ - The Kuroi Tenshi; (Black Angel) # Arashi 'Rikimaru' Kazama ★ - Sōtaichō of the Dragon ANBU, Kushina's lover - Tenchu # Muramasa ★ - Legendary Blacksmith, # Ayame Tenshin - Hayate and Kasumi's mother, Ayane's biological mother, # Shiden Tenshin - Hayate and Kasumi's father, Ayane's niece/step-daughter. # Kizashi Haruno - Sakura's father, Civilian Council member, # Mebuki Haruno - Sakura's mother, Master of Shadow Skills. # Sakuraba Haruno - Sakura's brother, Kizashi and Mebuki's son, and Haruna's nephew # Haruna Haruno - Sakura's aunt, Kizashi's sister, Mebuki's In-law, and Naruto's sister-figure. # Kureha Higurashi ★ - Momiji's older sister, Dragon Shrine Maiden, # Momohime - Momiji and Kureha's mother, # Seigyoku Aokiji (Sapphire) - # Shimizuakira (Amethyst ) - Supportive and Other Characters 2: Former Ninjas # Karin Uzumaki - Kiriko's daughter, and Kushina's niece # Ryuuzetsu - Former Kusa-nin # Fu - Former Taki-nin Jinchuuriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice) # Sabaku no Gaara - Sabaku no Gaara - Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki. # Yugito Nii - The Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Nibi no Bakeneko (2-tailed Monster Cat). # Yagura - The Yondaime Mizukage (being manipulate), Jinchuuriki of Isobu, Sanbi no Kyodaigame (3-tailed giant turtle). # Roshi - Jinchuuriki of Son Goku, the Yonbi no Saru (4-tailed Monkey). # Han - Jinchuuriki of Kukuo, the Gobi no Iruka-ba (5-tailed Dolphin horse). # Utakata - Jinchuuriki of Saiken, the Rokubi no Namekuji (6-tailed Slug). # Fu - Former Taki kunoichi, Jinchuuriki of Nanabi no Kabutomushi (7-tailed horned beetle). # Killer Bee - The Jinchuuriki of Gyuki, the Hachibi no Ushi-oni (8-tailed Octopus Ox). The adopted brother of Ay. # '''Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ☀ - Heir of the Uzu-Nami Clan and the Hayabusa. Team leader of Akuma. The Jinchuuriki of Kurumi (Fem. Kurama), the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ryuu no Kuni (Land of Dragons) Japan; Sky City Tokyo # Seijuro Hiko - Dragon Daimyo - Samurai X # Haruka Hiko - Dragon Daimyo's wife Hayabusa Village # Omitsu - Archery Master, Head Ninja (or ANBU), # Genjiro - Ninja; Instructor of the Hayabusa Dojo, Jonin (上忍 lit. Greater Ninja), # Kenji - Dragon Ninja - had reddish orange hair that was in a pony tail and violet eyes. # Aoshi - Dragon Ninja - had shoulder length bluish black hair and grey colored eyes. # Shira - Dragon Ninja - had violet colored hair and red eyes.They're from chapter 1 # Akira - Shinobi Member # Kaiser - Business Member # Aizen - Kushina's advisor, ANBU - # Nishiki - Kushina's advisor, ANBU - # Kaira - Kushin'a advisor, - # Reika - Ryūkage's secretary - # Kanae - Dragon Kunoichi, - # Kenpachi - Monster of Hayabusa - interrogation operative legend. # Sanji - a young Ninja in training # Sakura - a adoration little girl and Ninja-in-training. # Hanamaru - he is quite a craftsman at his young age, in spite of his plump appearance. # Dokumaru - child scholar of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Land of Fire (Hi no Kuni) Fire Capital # Hiroshima Genryūsai - Fire Daimyo # Lady Shijimi - Fire Daimyo's wife Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf) Noted 1 # Hiruzen Sarutobi - The Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi # Koharu Utatane - Council Elder , # Homura Mitokado - Council Elder, # Danzo Shimura - Council Elder, Leader of Root (Ne), # Asane Katsura - Ami's mother, Minato's fangirl, Former kunoichi - ( :-( ) # Daisuke - TenTen's grandfather and Master blacksmith, a friend of Muramasa. # Tenzin - Tenten's father and blacksmith, (Muramasa's apprentice, Daisuke's son/apprentice, and also Momiji's uncle.) - A well-built man with brown spiky hair. # Fumiko - Tenten's mother, blacksmith, and also former shrine maiden, (Sister of Momihime, Momiji's aunt,) - A middle aged women with dark brown hair, shoulder-length style. # Konohamaru Sarutobi - The Sandaime Hokage's grandson # Moeji - Konohamaru's friend and classmate # Udon - Konohamaru's friend and classmate # Hana Inuzuka - Tsume's daughter and Kiba's older sister # Anko Mitsurashi - Snake Mistress # Ibiki Morino - Head of the Torture and Interrogation Department The Shinobi Council # Inoichi Yamanaka - Head of the Intelligence Gathering, Head of the Yamanaka clan, father of Ino # Shikaku Nara - Jonin Commander of the Tactical, Head of the Nara Clan. father of Shikamaru # Chouza Akimichi - Head of the Akimichi Clan, father of Chouji # Tsume Inuzuka - Head of the Inuzuka Clan and Kiba's father, # Kuromaru - Tsume's dog partner # Hiashi Hyuga - Head of the Hyuga Clan # Team 7 #Sasuke Uchiha - Last Uchiha #Sakura Haruno - Former team member. #Sai - ROOT Operative #Kakashi Hatake - Jonin sensei and Ninjutsu user Team 8 # Hinata Hyuga - Hyuga heiress # Kiba Inuzuka - Dog tracker # Akamaru - Kiba's partner, # Shino Aburame - Bug user # Kurenai Yuhi - Genjutsu specialist Team Gai # Rock Lee - Taijutsu specialist # Neji Hyuga - Hyuga Prodigy # TenTen Higurashi - Weapons' Mistress # Maito Gai - Jonin sensei and taijutsu master Team 10 # Shikamaru Nara - Tactican, Shadow user. # Ino Yamanaka - Mind Walker, heiress # Chouji Akimichi - # Asuma Sarutobi - Jonin Sensei, Fire Guardian, Sandaime's son. Team Daichi # Daichi - kenjutsu user # Ami (Katsura) - Sakura's bully, Sasuke's fangirl, (half-)worthless kunoichi, # Kai - ROOT ANBU Operative. Land of Wind (Kaze no Kuni) Wind Capital # Sunagakure (Hidden Sand) # Rasa - The Yondaime kazekage, Magnet Release User # Sabaku no Gaara - Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki # Sabaku no Temari - Wind User, and eldest sister of Gaara # Sabaku no Kankuro - Puppet user, and older brother of Gaara # Baki - Jonin sensei of the Sand siblings Land of Water (Mizu no Kuni) Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) # Mei Terumi - The Godaime Mizukage # Ao - ANBU Hunter-nin # Choujurou - Member of Swordsman of Mist # Rinzu - Choujurou's teammate # Watari - Choujurou's teammate # Yagura - The Yondaime Mizukage (being manipulate), Jinchuuriki of Isobu, Sanbi no Kyodaigame (3-tailed giant turtle) # Utakata - Jinchuuriki of Saiken, the Rokubi no Namekuji (6-tailed Slug) Land of Earth (Tsuchi no Kuni) Tsuchigakure (Hiiden Rocks) # Onoki - The long-term Sandaime Tsuchikage, Dust Release user # Kurotsuchi - The Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Lava Release User # Kitsuchi - The Sandaime Tsuchikage's son and kurotsuchi's father # Akatsuchi - # Kitsuchi - Twin brother of Aotsuchi (aka unnamed Iwa-kunoichi) # Roshi - Jinchuuriki of Son Goku, the Yonbi no Saru (4-tailed Monkey) # Han - Jinchuuriki of Kukuo, the Gobi no Iruka-ba (5-tailed Dolphin horse) Land of Lightning (Kaminari no Kuni) Kumogakure (Hidden Clouds) # Ay - The Yondaime Raikage # Killer Bee - The Jinchuuriki of Gyuki, the Hachibi no Ushi-oni (8-tailed Octopus Ox). The adopted brother of Ay # Yugito Nii - The Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Nibi no Bakeneko (2-tailed Monster Cat). # Samui - Kumo Kunoichi # Karui - Kenjutsu user # Omoi - the Kenjutsu user Takigaure (Hidden Grass) # Shibuki - Leader of the Takigakure # Fu - Former Taki kunoichi, Jinchuuriki of Nanabi no Kabutomushi (7-tailed horned beetle) # Unnamed of Fu's teammate # Unnamed of Fu's teammate Amegakure (Hidden Rain) # # Ajisai Kusagakure (Hidden Grass) # Karin Uzumaki - Kusa kunoichi and medical-nin (defect), # Ryuuzetsu - Kusa kunoichi (defect), # Unnamed Kusa-nin - former teammate of Karin and Ryuuzetsu # Bikkusu # Weijji # Nadeshiko Village # Shizuka - Heiress of the Nadeshiko kunoichi. And her mother's successor. # Rias Gremony - - based on High School DXD # Akeno Himejima - Sadistic Kunoichi - based on High School DXD # Tokiwa - Shizuka's attendant # Sakuya - Shizuka's mother, See Also * (Soon) Travia * (Soon) Reference